doctor who: what echo one shots
by Echo XX Master
Summary: Warning, VERY NON CANNON. if you hate things that are non canon do not read. i have chara oc shippings, and basically break down all the walls moffatt and davies created. its fun to do and i think the stories come out good. will be a compilation of regular one shots and songfics.


**A/N:**

**Backstory: im writing a fan series for doctor who called doctor who: what echo.**

**Basically, this happens before the series starts. The master and echo have been dating for a year, and this is when he breaks up with her. Hope u like, I own nothing except echo. **

**songfic for taylor swift song. **_**The regular italics are flashbacks and memoies from echo's pov. The bold italics are what is currently happening to echo. **_

"_echo?" the master took my hands in his. "remember we first met?"_

"_of course I do. You lied about having a sister so you could get closer to me." I huffed because I knew this wasn't going to be good. The master's voice was softer than I'd ever known. _

I walked through the door with you

The air was cold

But something about it felt like home somehow

And I left my scarf there at your sister's house

And you've still got it in your drawer even now

"_hello!" _

"_um..hi.." I walked through the doorway and shivered. _

"_are you cold?" the master wraped his arms around me and led me to the couch. :is this better?" _

"_yes." I giggled. " I can see us like this_ _when we get a house" _

_ …_

"_hun, were'd my scarf go?" _

_The master blushed. "I thought u left id someplace…"_

Oh your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze

We're singing in the car getting lost upstate

Autumn leaves falling down

like pieces into place

And I can picture it after all these days

"_youre such a terrible singer! Harold, stop it!"_

"_why?" the master laughed._

_I laughed even harder as leaves fell off the tree onto his head. "I think we're lost babe."_

And I know it's long gone

And that magic's not there no more

And I might be ok, but I'm not fine at all

_**The trees blurred past as I ran from my love. The whole world felt like it was crashing around me. This cant be happening! Nothing will be the same ever again!**_

Cause here we are again on that little town street

You almost ran the red cause you were looking over at me

Wind in my hair

I was there

I remember it all too well

"_look at the road, the light."_

"_oops, well the world should stop for their master."_

"_it wont help if the prime minister goes and gets himself killed." _

_The master stared at me lovingly._

"_what?" _

"_you look so beautiful when your hair flies back like that." The master said softly and leaned over to kiss me. _

Photo album on the table

Your cheeks were turning red

You used to be a little kid in glasses in a twin sized bed

Your mother's telling stories bout you on the tee ball team

You tell me about your past thinking your future was me

_The master and I sat at the table with paperwork around them. _

"_so, what about you?" I asked and leaned in to listen to my master. _

"_I'll say, I played tee ball. All british people love sports, right?"_

"_I think that's americans hun." _

"_oh, well im going to say it anyway. I don't care if I lie to these stupid apes." _

_I laughed and the master wrote down some more of his backstory._

And I know it's long gone

And there was nothing else I could do

And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to

Cause here we are again

In the middle of the night

We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light

"_what are we doing?" I managed to say beween laughing hilariously as the master and I slowly turned in a circle next to the refridgerator. _

"_dancing?" _

"_dancing?" I confirmed. "I hardly call this dancing." _

_I had intended to get a midnight snack and had the door open when the master came being me and started out really crazy waltz._

Down the stairs I was there

I remember it all too well

Maybe we got lost in translation

Maybe I asked for too much

Maybe this thing was a master piece till you tore it all up

Runnin' scared

I was there

I remember it all too well

_**Maybe I scared him when I asked him to marry me? No, now im the one who's terrified. My life is nothing without him. We were so different and so the same at once, the missing puzzle pieces to each other. Then he tore it apart…**_

_**I ran as fast as I could until I got to my TARDIS.**_

And you call me up again just to break me like a promise

So casually cruel in the name of being honest

"_echo?" the master looked up into my eyes and kissed me. _

"_whats wrong?" _

"_i-" he let my hands go and turned away. "we're done."_

I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here

Cause I remember it all, all, all too well

Time won't fly

It's like I'm paralyzed by it

_**I slammed the door shut and collapsed by the console and broke down sobbing. I couldn't move or think. After a year, my first love just breaks my heart without a word of explanation. **_

I'd like to be my old self again but I'm still trying to find it

After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own

"_hey." The master brushed the hair from my face as I woke up. _

"_hey." _

"_ready for another day of controlling the human race?"_

"_definitely." _

Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

But you keep my old scarf

From that very first week

Cause it reminds you of innocence

And it smells like me

You can't get rid of it

Cause you remember it all too well

_I walked up to the bedroom and heard a shuffling in the dresser. The master was in one of his drawers he always keeps deadlock sealed. _

"_babe, what are you doing?" I asked as I turned the corner. _

"_nothing!" and he shoved the object into the drawer again. _

Cause here we are again

When I loved you so

Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known

It was rare

I was there

I remember it all too well

Wind in my hair

You were there

You remember it all

Down the stairs

You were there

Cause you remember it all

It was rare

I was there

I remember it all too well


End file.
